A Day for Twinning
by dragonsprit
Summary: Lita and Trish have a chance encounter with famous twins G!p don't like don't read


Chapter1 Twinning

Lita and Trish were walking around the backstage area of an autograph signing they had just finished and were heading back to their hotel in Tampa Florida when they happen to notice two very attractive twins heading towards the elevator of the convention center.

"Trish do you see those two twins heading over here they look good."

"Yeah they look a lot like the twins that Vince signed a while back whats your point?"

"I heard rumors they are pretty wild you think they'd up for a night with us?"

"Trish I don't believe you you're actually entertaining the idea of taking those two wining and dining them and taking them to our room?"

"That's exactly what I'm thinking."

"Trish how the hell are we going to do that?"

"Simple we casually run into them in the parking lot and ask them out."

"They'll never go for it Trish and even if they do what makes you think they wont head for the hills once they find out about our not so little friends?"

"Lita they wont run I heard a rumor they idolize us so this is going to be cake."

"If you say so lets do this."

Lita and Trish waited for the twins to head into the elevator then headed downstairs.

Trish and Lita just caught the twins as they were headed into their silver SUV.

"Hey Nikki Brie." Lita called out as both twins looked up.

"Lita Trish oh my god what are you two doing here?" Nikki asked.

"Well we were doing a signing and noticed you guys, you guys gonna be around for a bit?"

"Yeah we have the week off from work and you guys both know those are just the sort of things you take advantage of." Brie added.

"Yeah we know, say we are headed out to grab a bite to eat wanna come with?" Trish asked boldly.

"Well we were just going back to chill out with a few frozen dinners and call it a night but what the hell we could hang with you." Brie said.

"Great we'll just call John to pick up the car." Nikki interjected.

The twins Lita and Trish found a cool buffet a short while later and enjoyed a nice meal while talking about life both on and off the road.

All through dinner Brie noticed Nikki eye flirting with Trish, she decided to pull her aside see what was up.

The twins went outside to talk.

"What gives Brie I was in the middle of dinner."

"Give it up Nikki I know you were practically drooling over Trish in there."

"Fine but you cant say you weren't visually fucking Lita since we found out they were here."

"Can you blame me we both haven't had sex in eight months."

"True but how do we get them to take us back to their room and screw us senseless."

"Easy Nikki we get really flirty and they'll take us with them."

"Fine Brie this better end in us getting screwed."

"It will trust me."

The twins headed back into the restaurant where they found both their companions paying the bill.

"Listen guys they're closing wanna take the rest of this to our hotel." Lita said in a flirting tone.

"Fine with us Brie said.

The foursome headed back to the hotel.

A short while later the foursome checked into a Tampa hotel and headed up the VIP suite.

The foursome entered the room and Trish locked the door.

"Trish what are you doing?" Nikki asked.

What does it look like Nikki I'm locking the door so we wont be disturbed."

"What do you mean?" Brie interjected.

"Oh give it a rest you two we know you two have wanted to have sex with us all night, so before anything happens we are going to save you the trouble of asking questions, Trish and I were born with male sex organs from the waste down so are you two still down for this?"

"Yeah we don't care as long as we get screwed".

"Fine so which one of you wants me?" Lita asked.

"I want you Lita." Brie said as she slowly stripped off her jeans revealing her naked waste.

"Oh Brie you're a bad girl wearing no underwear.

"Well its better for you to do me now I'm going to bend over on this bed and expect your not so little friend in my special spot.

Brie did as she said and waited for Lita on the bed while Nikki was already naked with Trish taking her from behind.

"Well Trish seems like you waste no time."

"Ah that's right Lita Nikki here was all to willing to give herself to me."

Trish went back to thrusting into Nikki.

"Oh Trish Fuck me!"

"Now Brie I see you're soaking for so I'm going to pound you just like you've wanted".

Lita went into Brie with ease.

"Oh Li Ta fuck me."

Brie looked at Nikki as Trish was pounding her and screaming.

Nikki why don't you show me and Lita how in sync you two are and peak together." Trish said.

"Both Lita and Trish trusted into their partners as the twins yelled out.

"Lita Trish."

Both Lita and Trish watched as both twins came down from their peaks.

"Lita me and Nikki were wondering if we could give you guys payback?"

Of course Brie but in exchange you do one thing."

"Whats that?"

"You make us your girlfriends."

Do you have to ask because we just got the best sex ever"

"Well okay get to work babe."

Both twins re payed there new girlfriends as Lita and Trish thought the same thing "We are Twinning."

Disclaimer I do not own characters they belong to respective owners no Copyright infringement intended. I only own the plot.


End file.
